1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation structure of high voltage electrodes suitable for an ion implantation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is an apparatus provided with a first metal electrode, a second metal electrode, and an insulator provided between the first metal electrode and the second metal electrode. The insulator has at least one surface exposed to a vacuum in between the first metal electrode and the second electrode. This apparatus includes a first conductive layer, which is disposed between the first metal electrode and the insulator, and a second conductive layer, which is disposed between the second metal electrode and the insulator opposite to the first conductive layer. The first conductive layer prevents triple junction breakdown from occurring at an interface of the first electrode, the insulator and vacuum. The second conductive layer prevents triple junction breakdown from occurring at an interface of the second electrode, the insulator and vacuum.
The first and second conductive layers are bonded to the insulator at the atomic level without forming fine gaps therebetween. For example, the conductive layer is formed such that metal particles such as aluminum ones are doped into the insulator.